the beginning
by Cassie Whitlock McCarthy
Summary: bella has great friends attends forks high and has a great life but will she meet the love of he life when the cullens come to town? summary sucks all human
1. The beginning

Hey im Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. I live in forks Washington with my dad Charlie and my mom Renee. I have amazing friends, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and I attend an okay school which just got a little bigger. See today we just got three new students.

"Rose, look its the new kids." I said when I got to the lunch table.

"Ohmygosh!" she began "they are soo hot and the girl is as sweet and hyper as anything. Shes in my Spanish class."

"The two guys are in my English class I think the teacher said their name was Cullen." I mentioned.

"Yeah Alice Emmett and Edward Cullen." Jasper chimed in.

Rose and I looked at him like he was crazy _how could he possibly know that?_ I thought to myself then again he knows almost anything. I was just about to ask him how he knew that but just then the Cullens walked over. The short little girl was the first to speak.

"Hi we're new here. Im Alice and this is Emmett(points to left) and Edward(points to right). Do you mind if we sit with you? we don't really have any friends yet"

"Hello im Bella Swan. And this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. of course you can sit with us"

The Cullens sat down at the table with their lunch. Alice sat across from Jasper, Emmett across from Rose while Edward sat across from me. While we sat and ate lunch we asked them how school was so far.

"So how are you guys liking Forks High School?" Jasper asked

"Its okay but the teachers are kind of mean." Emmett replied

"Yeah just like Mr. Fernandez was today in English I promise hes not usually like that him and his wife probably had another fight." I said

"That's right you are in our English class. Is his class always so hard?" Edward asked.

"Yeah but it gets easier I promise."

"oh and watch out for Mike and his group. They think they are so popular because they play sports. But really all they do is go out and get drunk almost every night." Rose added.

Just then Mike Tyler and Eric were on their way over to the table.

"Hey Bells whats up?" Mike said as he approached he table

"nothing now get away from me Mike your drunk" I had some anger in my voice.

When I got up to go throw out my trash Mike Tyler and Eric followed me. They backed me up against the wall and Tyler and Eric blocked my escape.

"Come on Bella. You know you like me I see you look my way everyday during lunch."

"You wish. The only reason I look at you is so I can get a good laugh. Now isn't there some alcohol you havent consumed yet?" I asked as I pushed my way through.

Just as I was about to escape Mike grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer.

"Let go Mike." I was getting pissed off.

"Not until you say you'll go out with me." He replied calmly.

"Get this through your head I DON'T LIKE YOU! I NEVER LIKED YOU! I NEVER WILL LIKE YOU! AND I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" I was screaming.

Just then Emmett came up behind Mike and Edward loosened Mikes grip on my arm. I was so grateful they were here. Mike didn't look to happy about the fact that Edward has his arm around my waist but I could really care less.

"Put me down you big idiot." Mike complained

"Look Mike leave Bella alone. don't look at her. Don't talk to her. Don even speak to her. If I find out that you were bothering bella then you will deal with…" He was cut off by Mike.

"Deal with who?"

"You'll deal with me" Mike turned to face Edward who had anger in his eyes.

"and who are you her protector? Boyfriend? Cousin?" Mike asked

"Im a friend looking out for her." Edward replied surprisingly calm

"Fine ill just go after Rosalie shes way prettier"

that's when Emmett lost it. I tried to stop him but Edward held me back. Emmett picked up Mike and put him against the wall.

"Stay away from Rose. Shes mine. Got it? And one more thing stay away from Alice god knows jasper would love a chance to rip out your throat."

Once Emmett put down Mike we turned away and went back to the table. Rosalie got up and went to try to comfort Emmett. God knows he needed it. Just as Mike walked by Emmett gave Rose a gentle kiss on the cheeks. When I looked up her face was bright red and emmetts arm was around her waist. The bell rang and we all headed off to our next class. Science. The only class we had together.


	2. Falling in love

As we walked into class all eyes were on me and Edward. that's when I realized his arm was still around my waist. i grabbed his hand and led him to the first empty table in the back. I decided to let Rose have our table so she could sit with Emmett.

"Emmett i think Bella likes Edward." i herd Rose whisper to him

"I think so too. but i also think that Edward likes Bella" Emmett said just loud enough for us to hear.

i turned to them and stuck my toung out. Rose really knows how to embarress me. But Rose was right i did like Edward. When i turned around to look at Edward his face was bright red and that either ment he was mad at emmett or he was just as embarressed as i was. then Edward spoke.

"Emmett! Shut up" he said just loud enough for the three of us to hear but noone else.

Just then Mrs. Sullivan walked in and class had begun. We had to sit through several videos on Mitosis before the bell rang. When class was over we gathered up our books and headed into the hallway.

"So what class do you two have next?" i asked them.

"i have gym and Edward has history." Emmett replied to my question.

"Okay well Rose and i have algebra so we will meet you guys in the parking lot after gym. see you later."

As we walked off to algebra the last words we heard from edward were 'dude what the hell' and we assumed he had hit Emmett in the back of the head because we heard a faint 'ow!'. Rosalie and i had gotten to algebra just before the bell rang. we got to our seets in the back of the class and started to talk.

"Rose you and Emmett were right i do like Edward. But i wasnt going to admit it infront of him incase he doesnt like me back." i whispered quietly.

"Hey ill find out for you Emmett tells me everything. Dont worry." She told me.

"Thank you sooo much Rosalie your the best. so do you think Alice and your brother look like a cute couple?"

"Well considering they just walked into class hand in hand i say yea they do."

We giggled and continued to talk until Ms. Friedman started class. Since we had a test on Monday we reviewed chapters 4-9. When the bell rang Rose and i grabbed our stuff and headed to the parking lot. we saw the guys waiting by a shiney silver volvo and headed tawords them. since we didnt know them too well i decided that i would invite the Cullens over to my house for a movie and junk food night like Rosalie Jasper and i did every friday night. Rosalie and jasper thought it was a great idea.

"Hey we were just wondering if the three of you would like to come over to my house for a movie night. we do it every friday night. we watch horror movies, eat junk food, stay up late and the best part is my parents go away for the weekend. so what do you say?" I asked

"Im in as long as our mom doesnt know that there arnt gunna be any parents home. She would flip." edward said.

"Great be at my house around 6 then we will order pizza once you get there"

"Bella we gotta go or we wont be home in time to set up besides i have some news to tell you in the car and i think we should let Emmett and Edward talk." Rose told me

"Fine just let me find my keys and then we can head to my car." i said.

"What kind of car do you drive?" Edward said curiously.

"i drive a mersadies convertible in baby blue and Rose has one in red." I replied

"Kool well we'll see you at six. see you later." Edward said as they headed to the volvo.

We turned around and headed to my car Rose got in the passanger seat while Jasper climbed into the back. then i climbed in, started the car and drove away from the school.

"So rose you said you needed to tell me something." I reminded her

"Oh yeah I was talking to Emmett and he said that edward told him he liked you and he wants to be more then friends. The only thing is when are you gunna tell him?"

"I think ill wait a month or two to see if he asks me to prom."

"You do know that Prom is in a month right?"

"Oh well then I guess ill tell him next week."

"Why not to night trust me if you dont then I will."

"Fine ill tell him but atleast give me a week or two."

EPOV:

I was soo happy to be going over to Bellas house and spending the night with her. When we got home I ran upstairs to shower and change my clothes. It was about 5:30 and we were on our way to Bellas house. About 10 minutes later we arrived at Bellas house. when we got there we got out of the car and went up to the door. I knocked on the door and Bella answered.

"Hey welcome to my house come on in." She said

"Thanks Emmetts just getting our stuff out of the trunk." I said as alice and I stepped through the door way.

As i walked through the door I smelled her coconut shampoo I knew at that moment i was in love. Emmett followed closley behind with our sleeping bags and clothes. I helped bella set up the sleeping bags as Emmett and Rose were in the kitchen making popcorn and smores. I herd jasper on the phone he must have been ordering the pizza.

"Is that coconut shampoo that I smell in your hair because it smells devine." I told bella

"Why yes it is thank you for noticing." She said with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome. Listen anyway we could maybe go upstairs and talk for a minute I kinda need to tell you something." I said to bella

"Sure follow me." She waved her hand and I followed her up the stairs.

We walked up the stairs and I follwed her in to her room.

BPOV:

He followed me up the stairs and into my room. I went to sit down on my bed and he followed sitting right down next to me. he moved closer to me and grabbed my hands.

"Bella i understand its only been one day but i need you to understand that with out you in my life there is no reason for living. Please realize that I need you in my life I love you. Please be my girl friend."

"Edward i already no you love me Emmett told Rosalie And she told me. Emmett probably told you already that i like you and i cant live without you in my life either of course I will be your girlfriend."

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips. After a while he let go and we walked back downstairs hand in hand. Everyone was already to start the movie night. The pizza arrived shortly after edward and I came downstairs. We changed into our pajamas and sat down on the couch.

"So who wants to watch the haunted?" I asked

"Which one is that?"Emmett asked.

"The one when the town is like haunted with this gas and peple start to die."

"Ill watch that. Alltho im not soo sure about Alice and gets scared easily."Jasper said

I looked at him with an angry expression. I stuck my toung out and everyone laughed. My cheeks turned bright red. Once i put the movie in i went over to my sleeping bag and sat down inbetween edward and Emmett. A little more then half way through the movie i got sooo scared that i actually covered my face in Edwards chest. He giggled as i turned away from the tv. after the movie was over i was ever so greatful that Edwrad Emmett and Alice had decided to bring over a romantic movie intitled sleepless in seatle. i cuddled next to Edward and watched the movie. When it was time to turn off the television we played board games and had smores with coke. We had a great time but when we all went to sleep i was sooo cold that Edward unzipped my sleeping bag laid next to me then put his ontop of us. i was sooo happy that he cares soo much about me.


	3. Dress shopping

The next morning when I woke up Edward had his arms wrapped around me and was fast asleep. I gently shook him to wake him up, then I got up and went into the kitchen to make us all breakfast. that's when Edward came up behind me.

"morning beautiful" he greeted me with a hug and a kiss.

"Morning" I replied.

I started making eggs and bacon when everyone woke up. we all agreed that last night was the best movie night ever. after we ate we all got dressed and went down to Port Angeles to catch a showing of a zombie movie. instead of watching the movie Edward and i just stared into each others eyes and Rosalie and Emmett made out making us all naushes. When the movie was over we headed back to my house to chill and get ready for our tests on monday. Once sunday came around we all agreed that the weekend went by really fast.

"I wish the weekend went by slower."Alice said with a frown on her face.

"Me too"I told her.

"Hey its sunday lets make the most of it."Edward said to us

"SHOPPING."We all screamed.

"Great. Smart idea edward.'Lets make the most of it.' Now we have to go with them."Jasper complained.

From then on the boys did nothing but complain and drove us crazy. The only time we stopped was to get something to eat. when we were almost done I reminded them of the real reason we went to the mall.

"Hey we almost forgot to get our dresses for the Prom."

"Thats right we almost forgot. Come on" Rose said

We dragged the boys along to the dress store and tried on dresses. Rose tried on several strapples blue dresses and decided on a light blue sequense strapples dress. I got a red one shoulder sequend dress and alice got a spaghettie strap dress in purple. Everytime we came out in a dress the boys looked amazed.

Epov:

When the girls came out in the dresses we were shocked. they looked amazing. i was sooo glad they agreed to go prom with us.

"dude they look hot. i cant wait till we get ready for prom. and we only have to wait till the end of the week."Emmett mention softly.


End file.
